


What about destiny?

by RoseDelSol



Series: Prideshipping Week 2016 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Warning for my silly drawing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDelSol/pseuds/RoseDelSol
Summary: A really quick comic I made for Prideshipping Week - Day 3: Destiny





	

**Author's Note:**

> “We were each other’s rock. But did it make us each other’s destiny?” - Rachel Hawthorne, Full Moon

 

 

* * *

 

If you can't read my handwriting:

_I do not believe in destiny._   
_I forge my own fate._

_But I do not need destiny,_   
_For I believe in us, Yami._

And:

_And now, shut up!_

**Author's Note:**

> (the oddly shaped things in the speaking bubbles are supposed to be the stones on which Atemu's past life is shown...)
> 
> -crawling under a rock and hiding-  
> This is so cheesy and my drawing really needs so much improvement.. But here, have my entry for the Prideshipping Week - Day 3: Destiny
> 
> I hate Seto’s hair. Even more than Yami’s. Why do these anime-boys have such insane hair?!  
> I tried to draw this comic because I can’t really come up with a fanfic idea, except another really long one, and I already have two insane WIPs in the pipe for the days 1 & 2, sooo… Comic.
> 
> There is so much potential for a huge fanfic about this topic, especially because Seto hates the idea of destiny… Why is time a concept we need to follow...


End file.
